Cant be real
by BaekPaper
Summary: Tanpa kau tahu, cinta dapat datang dari siapa saja termasuk dari saudaramu sendiri /incest/chanbaek/baekyeol/exo/gs/


CAN'T BE REAL

BAEKPAPER

ROMANCE, FAMILY, HURT/COMFORT

.

CHANBAEK

SLIDE

DAEBAEK

INCEST, GS for UKE

.

.

.

Waktu hampir mendekati pukul 8 ketika Baekhyun turun dari mobil kekasihnya -Daehyun. Perempuan sipit itu melambai manakala mobil hitam yang dikendarai Daehyun meninggalkan pelataran apartemen. Ketika mobil itu menghilang di persimpangan, Baekhyun segera masuk ke dalam gedung. Badannya sudah tak tahan dengan hawa panas yang menyerang akibat udara musim panas kali ini. Padahal dia sudah memakai pakaian yang di _design_ agar tak terlalu panas di musim seperti ini, tetapi sepertinya tak berguna.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen, mata kecoklatannya melirik celah di bawah pintu. Seberkas sinar memancar jelas dari sana, pertanda bahwa penghuni lain apartemennya sudah lebih dulu sampai di tempat itu.

Baekhyun memang tidak tinggal seorang diri di apartemen. Lebih tepatnya dia tinggal dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang berumur 2 tahun lebih tua, dan dia adalah penghuni pertama di apartemen itu sebelum Baekhyun datang menginfasi wilayah sang kakak beberapa minggu lalu. Karena alasan berkuliah di tempat yang sama, orang tua mereka menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersama dengan sang kakak. Padahal Baekhyun tahu jika alasan sebenarnya agar orang tuanya tak begitu mengeluarkan banyak bajet setiap bulan, hemat –lebih tepatnya pelit.

Perempuan berbadan mungil itu menekan pin apartemennya. Mengkombinasikan angka-angka yang digunakan untuk kode pengaman. Dia membuka pintu dan hampir saja dia berteriak jika dia tak sadar bahwa dia sedang tak berada dirumah. Bagaimana dia tak kaget jika sekarang ini dia tengah melihat sang kakak-

Bercumbu dengan seorang wanita-

Di sofa

Oh God_ lagi-lagi, sial__._

Dengan jantung yang masih berdetak kencang serta badan gemetar, buru-buru gadis mungil itu melengos pergi dari depan pintu yang berhadapan langsung dengan ruang tamu -ruang kejadian perkara. Baekhyun melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya tanpa mau melirik dua sejoli yang ternyata telah berhenti melakukan aksinya.

Kemudian, terdengar debukan keras yang timbul akibat pintu kamar yang terlalu keras di banting. Dan disanalah Baekhyun, di dalam kamar dengan punggung menyender pintu dengan wajah memerah serta jantung yang ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Ini bukanlah kali pertama dia menemukan sang kakak berada di apartemen dengan teman perempuannya, tetapi ini kali pertama dia melihat kakaknya mencumbu wanita dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dia tak menyangka akan semenakutkan ini

_Maafkan aku mata sipitku, kau tak polos lagi_

_###_

Sekitar 1 jam kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya setelah melaksanakan ritual mandinya dan memastikan bahwa teman perempuan kakaknya sudah tak ada di tempat. Dia tak mau lagi melihat adegan tak senonoh semacam itu. Matanya sudah cukup sakit malam ini.

"Suaranya sudah tidak ada, berarti dia sudah pulang," bisiknya saat tak lagi mendengar suara apapun dari luar.

Tangan lentiknya memutar knop pintu, menarik pintu agar terbuka. Tetapi, lagi-lagi dia di kejutkan oleh sesuatu. Kali ini oleh keberadaan kakaknya yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan rambut setengah basah, habis mandi juga mungkin. Dia muncul seperti hantu

_Tapi sungguh dia mempesona._

"Astaga, _O__ppa _apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamarku?" Baekhyun menekan dadanya sendiri yang terasa berdenyut karena terkejut. Memjadikan orang di depannya terkekeh kecil akibat tingkah lucu adiknya.

"Awalnya untuk menyuruhmu makan malam, tapi kau malah muncul sebelum aku mengetuk pintu." Pria itu kemudian tertawa. Melihat tingkah sang kakak membuat baekhyun sebal, dia mendorong badan sang kakak untuk membuka jalan, dan melangkah menuju dapur dengan amarah yang memuncak. "Hei hei, maafkan aku. Kau itu sensitif sekali." Sang kakak mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun ketika dia mendudukan diri di salah satu kursi di meja makan.

"Jangan sentuh aku, dasar kakak jahat kau!" umpat Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan kakaknya. Setelah mengambil makanan, dia melahap makanannya itu tanpa menghiraukan kakaknya yang masih saja memohon maaf.

_Oh__ Tu__han__,__m__en__g__apa aku punya kakak bodoh seperti dia. _

Sekilas cerita tentang kakak Baekhyun. Namanya Park Chanyeol, dia mahasiswa musik semester 5 di universitas yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Dan entah sejak kapan dia menjadi _playboy _seperti sekarang. Padahal setahu Baekhyun, saat SMA dulu kakaknya tak pernah sekalipun menggandeng seorang perempuan. Dia memang agak culun, tapi dulu masih tetap ada yang mengejar walau penampilannya _nerd_ seperti itu. Apa mungkin karena pengaruh kota juga dia jadi berubah?

Tapi sungguh, Gara-gara perubahan kakaknya, Baekhyun jadi merasa berbeda jika bersama dengan kakaknya, dia seperti melihat orang lain.

Orang lain yang asing dimatanya.

###

Seperti biasa setelah makan malam, dua kakak-beradik ini akan menghabiskan waktu mereka sebelum pergi tidur. Sekedar menonton film di tv atau bermain PS untuk menghilangkan stress. Kali ini mereka memutuskan untuk bermain PS dengan Baekhyun yang entah keberuntungan dari mana –atau karena kakaknya mengalah- memenangkan beberapa pertandingan.

Saat bermain Baekhyun masih diam tak membahas hal yang ia lihat sepulang kampus tadi, sampai akhirnya pikirannya sudah tak tahan lagi untuk tak membahasnya. Ketika itu, mereka tengah menggosok gigi. Asal kalian tahu, ini merupakan kebiasaan mereka sedari kecil.

"Chanyeol-_Oppa_, apa sebelum aku pindah kau sudah sering membawa wanita kemari?" Gadis sipit itu bertanya sambil mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk.

Chanyeol hanya diam, dia tetap fokus menggosok giginya sambil melihat refleksi dirinya di kaca yang tertempel di dinding atas wastafel.

"A-aku sih tidak masalah jika kau membawa wanita, tapi bisakan kau tak mencumbunya juga? I-itu mengangguku." Baekhyun terdengar ragu saat mengatakannya, tetapi sungguh dia benar-benar tak nyaman dengan aksi sang kakak.

"Dan lagi, aku merasa _oppa_ banyak berubah setelah oppa tinggal sendirian, termasuk... Kelakuan _oppa_ yang sekarang punya banyak wanita. K-kenapa?"

"Kau ingin tau jawabannya?" Chanyeol berujar dingin, dia memang sudah selesai melakukan kegiatan menggosok giginya dan hanya diam berdiri disamping Baekhyun tanpa mengatakan apapun sedari tadi. Tetapi ketika berbicara seperti itu Baekhyun jadi merasa takut. Dia tak pernah di perlakukan begini sebelumnya.

Baekhyun menunduk, rasa takutnya semakin menjalar manakala matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam Chanyeol. Gadis imut itu tak mengetahui bahwa sang kakak semakin mendekatkan jaraknya, meraih wajahnya agar Baekhyun tak menunduk lagi. Bibirnya kemudian berucap pelan,"Karena aku mencintaimu, Baek."

"A –ap-" ucapan baekhyun terputus tiba-tiba. Mata kecilnya membelalak tak kala benda asing mengesap bibirnya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Baekhyun sadar bahwa-

Kakaknya tengah menciumnya.

_INI GILA__!_

Dengan kekuatannya, Si gadis berusaha melepas tautan diantara mereka, tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendorong tubuh sang kakak agar menjauh. Tetapi usahanya sia-sia, ternyata kekuatan kakaknya kalah besar dari dirinya. Malahan karena aksi Baekhyun itu, membuat dia semakin terpojok.

"Mm.."

Baekhyun menetralkan isi kepalanya ketika dia merasa bahwa dia hampir kehilangan kendali, pikirannya hampir melayang. Ciuman kakaknya begitu manis. Walaupun temponya pelan, tapi mampu membuat Baekhyun gemetar. Bahkan saat Daehyun menciumnya, dia tak pernah merasakan hal semacam ini. Ditambah lagi tangan Chanyeol yang mengelus punggung dan tengkuknya. Semakin menambah kenikmatan dari sentuhan Chanyeol.

_Biarkan aku menikmati ini, sekali saja_

Pelan-pelan, Baekhyun mengalah dan lebih memilih menikmati pagutan manis itu, pagutan yang memuaskan nafsunya. Dan menikmati perasaan asing yang juga tiba-tiba merasuki hatinya.

Tak segan-segan dia memberi aksen masuk ketika Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pria itu mengabsen lorong di mulut kecil Baekhyun, lalu meminta balasan atas service yang dia berikan.

Dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan tak kalah manis. Membuat senyum kecil terpatri di bibir Chanyeol di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Apalagi ketika kedua tangan Baekhyun melingkar di lehernya, meminta untuk mendekat. Senyuman Chanyeol semakin melebar.

Mereka saling memagut dengan sesekali mengambil nafas. Saling mengesap rasa mint yang tertinggal dari pasta gigi yang masih terasa di mulut masing-masing. Tanpa peduli mereka berciuman tanpa cinta disatu pihak.

Mereka berhenti ketika merasa sama-sama kelelahan, benang saliva membentang manakala wajah mereka menjauh dengan nafas yang agak sedikit memburu. Wajah Baekhyun bersemu sampai telinga dan semakin bersemu ketika dia menatap mata tegas sang kakak. Bahkan debaran di jantungnya semakin menggila.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya, sekarang tidurlah." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun yang masih mematung di tempat.

"_Oppa_!" Gadis itu berseru. Chanyeol berhenti dan membalik badannya menghadap Baekhyun. Yang ternyata berlari kearahnya.

Cup

"_Jalja_." Baekhyun berbisik setelah mencium bibir kakaknya sekilas sebagai sentuhan akhir. Katakan Baekhyun gila tapi sungguh dia tak bisa menolak hasrat ini. Kaki kecilnya meninggalkan kakaknya yang kali ini menggantikannya terdiam ditempat.

Persetan dengan pacarnya. Persetan karena dia sudah berani berselingkuh. Persetan dengan berciuman tanpa cinta. Persetan dengan ciuman yang dilakukan antara kakak beradik.

_Ini semua salah _Oppa_!_

**END**

**Hallo, Miki disini. ini fic 3 aku berpair chanbaek, motivasi bikin cuma buat salam terakhir sebelum menggeluti soal soal dan buku-buku di esok hari (?) alias melepas penat. cuma oneshot biasa, kalo responnya bakal bagus bakal kubuatin sequel tapi kalo engga sampe sini aja kali ya.**

**Thanks for reader, see you next time :D**


End file.
